parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
UmJammer Lammy
Um Jammer Lammy (ウンジャマ・ラミー Un Jama Ramī) is a rhythm video game developed by NanaOn-Sha and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation video game console in 1999. It is a follow up to 1996's PaRappa the Rapper, once again featuring the collaboration of music producer and game designer Masaya Matsuura and artist Rodney Alan Greenblat. An arcade version co-developed by Namco, titled Um Jammer Lammy Now!!, was released in Japanese arcades in December 1999. The game was later re-released on PlayStation Network between 2008 and 2012. Gameplay The game revolves around a shy lamb named Lammy (voiced by Sara Ramirez), a left-handed guitarist of a rock band named MilkCan, alongside bassist and vocalist Katy Kat and drummer Ma-san. Although normally a nervous wreck, Lammy becomes much more confident once she has a guitar in hand. On the night before MilkCan is due for their first concert, Lammy has a dream of performing alongside Chop Chop Master Onion, only to realise she had been playing a vacuum cleaner the entire time. As Lammy laments how she is nothing without her guitar, Chop Chop tells her about how he lost his dojo, but it remains in his mind, complete with a casino, leaving behind the words "Dojo, Casino, It's all in the mind." Lammy wakes up and realises she only has 15 minutes to get to her concert, she is blocked off by a fire. As the Chief Puddle attempts to get Lammy to help put out the fire since she's in a hurry, Lammy notices a billboard for a casino. Recalling Chop Chop's words, Lammy pictures her fire hose as a guitar and gains the confidence she usually has whilst playing. After putting out the fire, Lammy is rewarded with some pizza but eats so much that she is mistaken as a pregnant lady by Nurse Cathy Piller. Upon realizing she wasn't actually pregnant, Cathy forces Lammy to help put all the newborns to sleep using a baby as a guitar. As she leaves she slips on a skateboard and is launched in to a plane that was flying through the street. She then helps Captain Fussenpepper fly the plane while he is attacked by a ceiling panel, which makes him switch personalities. She ends up crash landing the plane into the middle of a full parking lot. Accidentally leaving her guitar on the plane upon leaving, Lammy goes to build a new one from scratch with the help from a beaver named Paul Chuck. By pretending her chainsaw is a guitar she is able to turn a tree in to a fully functional and painted guitar. Upon leaving with the new guitar, Lammy either slips on a banana peel and dies, where she's taken to the netherworld (Japan and PAL) or gets her belt snagged on the shop door, propelling her backwards through time and onto a strange island (U.S). After being dragged into performing in a concert for idol Teriyaki Yoko, Lammy manages to earn the right to be brought back to Earth using a fax machine, but not before running into her evil twin Rammy, Yoko's original guitarist. After coming back from the dead/returning from the island, Lammy finally arrives at the concert at the same time as Katy and Ma-san, who had their own set of circumstances causing them to run late. With the band together, MilkCan go ahead and perform their concert before their adoring fans. By completing Lammy's story, a side story focusing on Parappa is unlocked. In Parappa's side-story, Katy asks Parappa, PJ Berri and Sunny Funny to help prepare for her live concert. This inspires Parappa and PJ to start up their own rock and roll band, which kind of falls short due to PJ's idea of what's considered 'rock and roll'. Category:PaRappa The Rapper Category:Playstation Category:Video games